casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna (ルナ, Runa) is the Sun that was Named Moon, the life of the Planet and the one who brought Salvation to those with Eternal Life. She was recognized as a superpower of the planet who opposed Braiking Boss. Because of her actions, she was assassinated by Braiking Boss' warrior Casshern, causing the Planet to fall into Ruin. Because her blood mixed with Casshern's (The blood of Life and Death), she was reborn as a Luna who would try to erase life driven into Ruin from the planet rather than one who would grant the salvation of death. Physical Appearance Luna appears to be a very small and slim girl who has absolutely no signs of decay or ruin, hinting at her immortality. She is always wearing her unique pink and orange helmet on her head with her silver hair sticking out as bangs. She also has deep bluish purple eyes with no pupils and is quite pale skinned. She only wears a white dress with a large red collar and white shoes. Personality Luna was originally a very kind and loving girl who wished to help the world. She was loved by all her servants for this, especially Dune whom she loved the most. Although Dune was feared, Luna only loved and respected Dune as her guardian Angel, showing her optimism. Although some might have thought her cruel, Luna believed by granting death she was freeing people of the suffering that came with eternal life. After her rebirth, Luna became a tyrant who only wished to fulfill her own selfish desires, becoming quite the opposite of whom she used to be. Even Dune realized her change, seeing that more than anything Luna wanted death gone. Casshern noted that Luna had become tainted and unnatural, granting false life because of her hatred of death. Casshern Sins Luna was the Sun that was Named Moon, the life of the planet who brought Salvation to those who sought her. She lived happily alongside her guards and servants including Lyuze, Liza, Niko and her guardian angel: The God of Death Dune. Luna normally looked after her garden of flowers as symbolism for the life of the planet. Unfortunately, a tyrant named Braiking Boss began to abuse the Human race and caused them to flock to Luna for salvation, and she freed them of their torture by granting them death. Braiking Boss gained wind of Luna's salvation and ordered two warriors named Casshern and Dio to assassinate her. One by one, her guardians fell. Even Liza was defeated by Casshern; soon enough he had both Luna and Dune cornered. Dune tried to fight him off but was bested in battle, and in one fatal swipe, Casshern impaled Luna and mixed their blood. Casshern's blood changed Luna, causing her to loathe death instead of using it as salvation. She planned to eliminate it by only granting eternal life to the humans and robots who didn't "reek of death," allowing the ones dying of the Ruin to perish while just the immortals remained. Powers and Abilities *'Blood Salvation': Originally Luna used her blood to save people from their eternal life by killing them. After her rebirth, her blood of Life is able to grant eternal life and salvation from the Ruin. She is also able to use her blood to take away what people most want, such as Leda's beauty. *'Immortality': Luna possess eternal life; although she can be saved, as proven by Casshern. Appearances References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character